Swan, Come Back To Me
by hungrywhovianpotterhead
Summary: "Take the power!" the voices call to her, but there's another voice, one calling, "Swan, come back to me." Little do all of the voices know, Emma Swan, has already made her choices.


**A/N Okay so this is my first ever try at OUAT writing, I hope I kept them in character, but I got this idea earlier this week, so I decided to write it out, basically, Emma is putting her final plan into motion, only she wasn't planning on a pirate audience, and the reason she went so dark comes to light.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

 **unbeta'd all mistakes are my own.**

 **Songs I listened to while writing this. Control by Halsey, Yellow Flicker Beat, and Everybody Wants To Rule The World by Lorde**

 **~~~~~Swan, come back to me~~~~~~~**

"Take the power, take the power!" the voices of the of the other Dark Ones chant in her mind. Emma feels the power of Excalibur flowing from the hilt of the blade and into her, building slowly inside of her, she lets out a shaky laugh at the feeling. She thought she had power before? Now she's unstoppable.

"Take the power." She whispers.

"Swan!"

Emma freezes, her grip tightening on the hilt, as she twirls, the knife pointing at the intruder. "What are you doing here?" she demands, ignoring the small leap her heart gets when she sees the unkempt pirate at the bottom of the steps, hand outstretched to her.

"I came to talk you down." Killian says softly, "You don't want to do this Emma." He pleads.

Emma steps forward, sword leveled at the throat of the pirate, "Who's to say this isn't exactly what I want Hook? You?" she lets out a thin rasp of laughter, "You don't even know what I want. None of you do."

"You're right." Killian states. "I don't know what you want, but I know you don't want to hurt Henry."

This gives Emma pause, before stepping back, not lowering the blade, but no longer having it pressed to his neck, "I'll never hurt him again."

"You already are." The Pirate informs her, "Every time you turn your back on light, on every chance at salvation you're offered…"

"Shut up!" Emma Barks suddenly.

Killian looks shocked.

"You don't know. You don't remember what they did to me. The people you brought into Storybrooke, the people you trust. You don't know how close I was. I was so close to cutting away the darkness." She says, and for the first time Killian swears he sees Emma, not the Dark One, but Emma Swan.

"Then show me." He pleads, eyes burning into her like open flames, "Let me remember."

Emma feels moisture flowing down her face, and knows she's crying, her palm resisting the urge to press to exactly what Arthur took from her, "You don't think I would? I didn't do it because I wanted to, I didn't want anyone else to feel that pain."

"What pain Swan? Tell me, we can still fight the darkness, but you need to let me help you."

She turns her back on him, "Nobody can help me now. I can't help it, I don't know who's in control." She whispers, and she's not even sure he heard her.

"Emma, let me try." He says, and she feels a warm hand on her wrist, the one that holds Excalibur.

Emma growls, she didn't even intend on it, and she feels the urge to swing the sword at him, but instead focuses on getting away from the pirate, in a swirl of smoke she's across the room, Killian still standing hand outstretched to where she had been.

"I can't." she says softly, and Killian turns to her, there's only one way for this to end, "You can't help me. None of you can. I can help you though." She says, and waves her hand, and it's like a wave knocks into him, causing him to stagger back into the wall, eyes widening, as memories flow into his mind.

Walking into Camelot, Emma fighting the Darkness, admitting about Rumplestiltskin, them freeing Merlin, the quest, Arthur binding Merlin to the broken part of Excalibur, summoning him, stating Emma passed the test. That was when the memories turned painful, screaming, Emma screaming.

Her whispered confession, the one that made his soul sing. A baby, one part him, one part her. Arthur's attacks, blood. Emma clutching her stomach, blood everywhere, anguished screams. Arthur standing over her, dropping the goblet he had taken from her, declaring that was the only peace they would get.

Emma using her magic, throwing the Broken King to the wall, taking the sword and raising it towards him, pain written across her features. Her tossing the sword, looking back at them. Whispering sorry, her skin already taking on the scaled look that he associated with the Dark One.

Emma disappearing in a flash of grey/black smoke. Regina thrusting the sword into the stone, bespelling it against dark magic, merlin…

"You see now." Emma whispers, "You see why I've done, what I've done."

"Emma why?" he asks, "Why take our memories? We would've understood."

Emma laughs then, though there is no mirth, "I haven't given you all of them, I haven't given you the one that explains why." She says, "The part where Merlin explains how, we can get rid of the Dark One, or how I may rid the world of light."

She tilts the sword, and it catches on the light glinting almost prettily.

"How? Tell me so we can do it Emma."

Emma looks at him sadly, noting that he hasn't moved, happy in that thought, it means it gives her the time to do what she must before he can reach her.

"To rid the world of the light with this sword? I must drive it through the heart of the purest heart." She gives him a meaningful glance, "and to banish the darkness, I must drive this sword into the darkest heart."

Killian's eyes widened, "Emma…" he started towards her, but she simply held up a hand, and he was frozen.

"Back in Camelot, you all revolted against Merlin when he gave us the solution, that's why Regina thrust the sword into the stone. Not to keep me from banishing the light, but to keep me from banishing the dark."

"Swan, please." He begged, praying she wasn't about to do what he thought she was.

Her eyes were red rimmed, face wet, "I have no choice, they have already taken everything from me. This!" she says pointing to the sword, which suddenly looks more grotesque and horrifying, "This is my only chance to be the Savior again. My last chance to do what's right."

"We'll find another way! You always have a choice Swan!"

Emma shakes her head, "There is no other way. I don't have a choice, not this time." Emma raises the blade level with her own heart, "I'm sorry Killian. I love you." With that last word, she thrust herself forward onto the blade.

Killian screams, pressing against the magic force that holds him.

Darkness swirls out from Emma, flooding into the blade protruding from her chest, her eyes close, hands falling from the sword, the magic from the sword pulling the darkness from her appearing to be the only thing holding her up.

Suddenly Killian can move again, and runs towards Emma. The last tendrils of darkness flow into the sword, as the sword crumbles, and Emma starts falling. Falling directly into Killian's arms. He drops to his knees, carrying her with him, laying her across his lap.

"Swan!" he gasps, tears blurring his vision, he looks down at the woman in his arms, he notices that her hair has returned to its soft gold, rather than the platinum it had been when the Darkness had hold of her, "Emma." He whispers, pressing his lips to hers, eyes clenching shut when he feels how cold her lips already are he knows his tears are mixing with the ones that she had shed.

"Come back to me." He pleads, "Please Swan, I love you, come back luv." His arms tightening around her his hand smoothing her hair back from her face. He couldn't lose another love to the Dark One, not Emma, not the best thing that ever happened to him. "Emma please. Come back." He whispers again, pressing his lips once more to hers, and he feels electricity crackle between their lips.

It's like a wave bursts between them. Emma gasps in his arms, her eyes fly open, and when she sees where she is, she presses her lips to his in return, her hand coming up and pulling him closer.

Killian pulls back, joy glittering in his eyes, "Swan." He whispers in awe, before he crushes her to him, rejoicing in the fact that her arms wrap around him as well, "Thank you, thank you for coming back." He doesn't realize he's crying till Emma wipes the tears away, and Presses her lips to his.

When she pulls back, her green eyes look into his blue ones, "I'm not going anywhere, ever again."

 **~~~~~Come Back To Me Swan~~~~~**

 **So here it is, I think I'll end this here**

 **Please review**


End file.
